


Blood Buzz

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Series: Ornithomancer [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Sam-Centric, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lean my head on the hood of your car, I<br/>take it too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> can be watched as a companion piece to [Ornithomancy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4408955), or can be just a standalone. they're just thematically linked in terms of the moods I tried to evoke.
> 
> feedback gratefully appreciated here or [on tumblr.](http://riseagainphoenix.tumblr.com/post/131976027992/samsteve-blood-buzz-lay-my-head-on-the-hood-of)


End file.
